


Stories for Destiel and Sabriel

by Rose05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, I'll try not make it too sad, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musician Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in some of the stories, no promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose05/pseuds/Rose05
Summary: Just some random stories about Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. My Hero (Part 1 - Sabriel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, I'm bored and have no idea what I'm doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Sabriel and is multiple chapters

"Gabe, get up!"  
Gabriel closed his eyes and hoped that his brother Cas would just go away.  
"Gabriel get the hell up!"  
Truth be told Gabriel didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to have to listen to the bullies stupid chants as walked through the school halls.  
"Gabriel Loki Novak, if you don't get up in the next 5 seconds, I swear to Chuck-"  
"Okay, okay, calm down Cassie; I'll be down in a minute."  
You see here's the thing, Gabriel is Pan and that's not a problem at home (his family don't care who he loves as long as they treated each other well) it's only a problem when he goes to school, the bullies often made comments about his looks as well as his sexuality. He is constantly harassed, mostly verbally but sometimes becomes physical.

"Finally, I was about to leave without you."  
"Calm down Cassidy, I'm here."  
Cas give him an exasperated glare at the nickname before walking out the front door. Gabriel followed, already dreading what the day had to offer.

"Dean get up, we're going to be late!" Sam shouted up to his brother. Again, he was at a new school and to be honest he didn't really care about making a good impression; I mean they'd be gone in the next couple of months, but still didn't want to be too late.  
"Dean hurry the fuck up!"  
"Alright calm your ass down," Dean chuckled coming downstairs while putting on his leather jacket.  
"Bye Dad," Dean shouted, but there was no reply.  
"He was gone before I got up..." replied Sam, it's not like anything had changed there.

As Cas pulled up to school, Gabe's stomach began to fizz nervously. He could see them standing at the entrance, Azazel, Alistair, Lilith and the rest of them. They'd wait until his brother was gone and then they'd start with the words and occasionally the punches.  
"See you later Gabe," said Cas as he walked away towards his friends.

"Hey look it's the little bitch!"  
Shit here we go. Gabe turned around, smiling despite the fact he desperately wanted to run as far as he could.  
"Alastair how good it is to see you this fine morning."  
"Shut up whore!"  
"I may be a whore but I'd never sleep with you, because if I wanted to be disappointed I'd watch you play football." "  
And with that Azazel slapped Gabe across the face, before Alastair kicked him in the knees causing him to fall. 

When Sam finally arrived at school, he climbed out the Impala before noticing a group students kicking something. He jogged forward a little and upon realising it was a person, ran towards the group shouting.  
"Hey! HEY! Leave him the fuck alone!"  
A man with weirdly yellow eyes glared at him before saying,  
"This has nothing to do with you big foot."  
"Listen here piss eyes, if you don't leave him alone, I'll beat all your asses."  
The blonde girl to the right leaned forward and grabbed the guys arm.  
"Come on Azazel, the little shit ain't worth it." Casting one more glare at both Sam and the boy on the floor, the bullies walked away.

"Are you alright?"  
Gabe looked up and was greeted by the sight of a tall, good looking guy about his age.  
"Yeah I'm fine, it happens all the time." He replied giving his saviour a small smile.  
"Yeah well, it shouldn't; they have absolutely no right to pick on you like that," muttered the taller boy. "I'm Sam by the way, Sam Winchester - this is my first day here."  
"I knew there was no way you could've been here all the time, I wouldn't be able to forget a face like yours," smirked Gabe, "oh and I'm Gabriel Novak."  
"Nice to meet you Gabriel Novak, you couldn't take me too room A8 could you?"  
"Looks like you're in my form Sammy."  
"Please don't call me that, that's what my older brother Dean calls me."  
"Whatever you say Sasquatch."  
To be continued...


	2. Not In This Universe (Destiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I made up in school.  
> Also my Tumblr is moosesquirrelwings-blog

There are many different universes which all coincide with each other. Things change, people are different and relationships aren't the same.

In this universe, the 2 men are boys - around 17. They're best friends, go to the same school and tell each other everything. Well... almost everything. They love each other, not in a brotherly way; but in a 'I wanna take you on dates and hold your hand' kind of way. Do either of them tell each other? No. They never do. Instead Dean marries a beautiful woman and has a son, while Castiel marries a successful businessman. They never meet again.

In this universe, they are around 40 - well at least Dean is. Here they are a hunter and an angel, fighting side by side. They do tell each other their feelings, but they are too late. A hunt gone wrong leaves the Winchester bleeding and struggling to breathe. They know that this is it, that this is the end. The angel holds his dying hunter in his arms and asks him if the love was one-sided; the answer is simply 'no'. This is their last conversation.

In this universe, they are again hunter and angel; but not fighting side by side. Instead it's the angels versus the hunters in one final battle. As Castiel plunges his blade into another hunter's heart, he struck by the man's beautiful features; especially his eyes. He watches as the forest green eyes fill with pain and the body falls to the floor. For a while he is haunted by the eye. Not for long though. After all, he is a solider and love is a weakness.

In this universe, they don't know each other. Dean simply bumps into the shoulder of someone on the crowded streets. As the man turns back to look at Dean, the latter is struck by the others ocean eyes. They stop and stare at each other for a while, before being swept away from each other by the crowds. Dean often wonders what 'blue eyes' is doing.

In this universe, they are happy. They have each other and a family. They are deeply in love with each other and every night Dean thanks his lucky stars that this amazing man is his husband. He never imagines that there could be universe where he isn't.


	3. Red Bull and Coffee (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternative meeting of Sam and Gabriel

7am! Who on earth thought it would a good idea to force people into attending at a class at 7 in the morning? Sam sighed and took out his books, whilst simultaneously wanting to hit his head repeatedly on the table. Sam usually liked going to University, but if they were going to force him to be in this room at 7am; then they shall receive minimal effort from him. When he told Dean about his new 'favourite' class, his brother had simply laughed and told Sam that that was the price he had to pay for being (and he's quoting him here) 'extremely fucking smart'.

Around 5 minutes to 7, a short, golden haired boy flopped down into the seat next him. This was the infamous Gabriel Novak, the local Trickster. Sam would be lying if he said Gabriel wasn't beautiful. Gabriel placed a coffee on the table, produced a can of Red Bull from his pocket and poured the entire thing into the caffeined drink, before turning and looking Sam straight in the eye.  
"I'm going to die," was all the golden-haired boy said before downing the entire drink. Sam raised his eyebrows at the smaller boy, before asking,  
"not enough sleep?"  
"Yeah that and the fact that they gave us a class at this ungodly hour," smirked the Trickster. "You're Sam Winchester, right?"  
"You know my name?"  
"Of course, you are easily the smartest guy in this entire place. I assume you know who I am?"  
"Of course. I often here Mr Macleod screaming your name through the halls." Their conversation was cut short by the teacher arriving and beginning class.

By the end of class, Gabriel was visibly buzzing and had made several funny contributions to class. Once the teacher had finished talking, Sam turned to Gabriel and asked if he was okay.  
"I'm absolutely fine Moose!" Sam gave one of his bitch faces towards the nickname.  
"Lighten up Samantha how about we go and get a bite to eat together, you know like a date." Gabriel seemed to loose confidence as he got to the end of his sentence.  
"Yeah, I'd like to go on a date with you." Sam smiled softly at the other.  
"Let's go then Samwhich."  
"So that's not going to go away anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is using the English school system as I can't do the American one.


	4. My Hero (Part 2 - Sabriel)

Sam Winchester was surprised by how quickly the school day went. He had made a couple new friends including a boy (who was year younger than them) whose name was Kevin; a kind soul named Garth; a redheaded, proud nerd named Charlie and her badass, cheerleading girlfriend Jo. He liked it here and judging by the fact that he had seen Dean flirting with a dark-haired man earlier, he assumed he enjoyed it here too. Sam's favourite part of the day be far was meeting Gabriel, the golden haired boy was a trickster who was still smiling despite what Sam had seen earlier.

At the end of day he met up with Dean, who was still talking with the trench coat guy, by the Impala. He hadn't seen Gabe since lunch and had forgotten to get the boy's number.  


"Sam!" Called his brother once he saw him. "Come and meet Cas!" As Sam got closer he noticed that the two boy's pinkies were curled around each other.  
"Sam this is Castiel, Castiel this my younger brother Sam."  
"Nice to meet you Sam, I've already heard quite a lot about you." Sam was about to say something in reply, when suddenly he heard a shout. "Cassie! Hey Cassie!" All 3 of the men turned round at the sound of the voice. Sam immediately recognised the figure as being Gabriel and smiled. Cas also obviously knew the guy, as when he saw who it was, he give a slight roll of his eyes, before leaning over and placing his forehead on Dean's shoulder (who totally didn't blush).

"Sasquatch!" Gabriel shouted as he got closer to the car. "I thought I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow  
"Gabriel, are you okay? Those guys didn't hurt you again, did they?" Asked Sam.  
"Are those bullies bothering you again? Gabe you need to tell-" Started Cas, turning to face his brother.  
"Cas it's fine I can handle it and no Sam, I haven't been bothered by them; thank you for this morning though." Gabe smiled before turning and hugging Sam. "Well come on then Cassandra, let's go and get home."  
Cas rolled his eyes at Gabriel, before turning back towards Dean and smiling and then leaning forward and whispering something in Dean's ear who laughed and passed a small piece of paper with what looked like a phone number. Which reminded Sam.  
"Gabe, can I have your number?"   
"Of course Samsquatch. I was hoping you'd ask," Gabe removed a piece of paper with his number and gave it to Sam with a smile, before grabbing Cas by the arm and dragging his brother towards their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be 4 parts long, I'm not completely sure though.


	5. Drinks (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small story between Gabriel and Sam

Gabriel was drunk, extremely drunk. Sam watched as his husband drunkenly attempted to make his way back to their table, after singing karaoke for the last 45 minutes. Gabriel eventually made his way over and draped himself over the tallest Winchester.

"You okay Sweetheart?" Sam asked as he brushed Gabriel's hair from his forehead.  
"Yeah, of course Samwhich. Why'd you ask?" Said Gabriel, as he gave a soft giggle at the nickname he'd given Sam.  
"Because I care about you Gorgeous," sighed Sam.  
"Pfft, me, gorgeous? You're the hottest boyfriend I've ever had!" Replied Gabe, looking at the other with big, round eyes.  
"Gabe, Honey, I'm you're husband; we got married 7 months ago.”  
"That's even better!" Sobbed Gabriel. "Hey, Sir. This beautiful Moose is my husband!" Shouted the smaller man, as he grabbed onto a stranger's jacket as they walked past.  
"I'm sorry, he's had a lot to drink." Sam said to the guy, who simply raised his eyebrows and chuckled before carrying on through the bar.

"C'mon Babe, let's get you to bed." Smiled Sam, wrapping his arm around the golden-eyed man's waist; who seemed to be humming a Rick Astley song.  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
"Of course, if you want me to."  
"Always, Samshine. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is getting to me and making me super bored, but everyone must do it so stay safe.


	6. Good Morning (Destiel)

The sunlight slowly made it way into the room accompanied by a light breeze from a forgotten open window. Dean was contently warm and could feel something solid leaning against his back. Rolling over, he felt soft hair tickling his chin and couldn't help the big smile that captured his lips when he saw who was lying next to him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the former angel (this was the first time they had woken up in the same bed) he could get used to this.

Around 10 minutes later, the beautiful man began to stir and rolled over to bury his face in the green-eyed human's chest. Dean sighed, he wasn't sure what to say; what do you say when you wake up next to the love of your life for the first time? Cas eventually looked up and caught Dean staring at him, causing the former to blush. Dean waited, thinking the blue-eyed man was going to say something. However, he didn't and simply buried his head back into the hunter's chest. Dean smiled and tightened his grip on the man in his hold, he would happily spend the rest of his life here or at least until Sam came looking for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short as I didn't have a lot of inspiration for a prompt I saw which inspired this.


	7. Hiding (Sabriel)

Sam sat on the sofa and opened his book. The house was quiet which meant that Gabriel was either out or doing something ridiculous, Sam's bet was on the latter. Everything was calm, he and Dean had retired from hunting and each were happily living with their angel/archangel. Sam was... happy, truly. He didn't have to worry about his brother dying or angels or demons. He was loved.

Suddenly a small blur of golden hair came running towards him and jumped on him.  
"Gabe, woah! You okay?"  
"Yeah totally Samantha." Gabe replied, wiggling into Sam's arms.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  
"Hiding." Came the muffled reply.  
Sam paused for a minute before asking, "did you mean hugging?"  
"Did I fucking stutter? I'm hiding, you're my safe space. Now shut up and put your arms around me."  
Sam was never for arguing and happily pulled his adorable boyfriend into his arms with a smile. This was his happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing so many Sabriel stories I promise I will do more Destiel.


	8. Goodbye (Destiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad, just a warning.

He was dead. Dean couldn't believe it, he failed. He was always meant to look after his younger brother, but it hadn't been enough. As Sam had laid there barely breathing, he made Dean promise not to danger his life to bring him back. Dean had agreed, he didn't know why, but Sam had pleaded with him and he had to make his brother feel relaxed. 

He entered the Bunker alone. It was horribly silent. Dried tears were stuck to his face, as Dean grabbed the first bottle of alcohol he saw and simply sat at the table and drank. He must have been drinking for an hour, when two arms suddenly lifted him up into a bridal carry with ease and walked him towards his room. It was his angel, he'd come to pull him out of hell again; although this time it would be harder task.

Cas placed his broken human into the bed and immediately felt guilty. He too felt empty at the death of the younger Winchester, that was his best friend. Also, he had never told Dean this but Sam had made him promise a couple of weeks ago to not let Dean bring him back if he ever died again because Cas was the only one Dean would listen to.

The angel then slid into bed next to the hunter and pulled him to his chest. Dean broke down and began to cry, clutching at Cas' shirt.  
"What am I supposed to do now?" Sobbed the elder Winchester.  
"We'll figure something out, I promise." Cas replied, tears forming in his own eyes.  
He hoped he'd figure something out soon because at the moment he didn't have a fucking clue what to do.


	9. Farewell (Sabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a sad Sabriel story. Not related to the previous story, but I have been mean to Sam again, I'm sorry.

Sam was dying, he knew he was. He'd been stabbed all the way down his spine, he knew this was it. As he collapsed to the floor, he could see Dean shouting in Cas' arms. Sam could feel the pain shooting up and down his entire body. Then he felt someone pulling him onto their lap and looked up to see Gabriel with his eyes full of tears. Slowly and weakly he reached out and brushed a piece of hair from Gabe's forehead.

"Sam, please stay with me, don't leave." Sobbed Gabriel.  
"Sweetheart, it's time, I have to go." Sam whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.  
"No it's not, it's not fair. We can't do it without you."  
"Yes you can, you are so strong." Sam replied, a small smile reaching his lips. " Gabe promise me something?"  
"Anything Samwhich, anything."  
"Promise me not do something stupid to bring me back and look after Dean."  
"Of course Sammy, but I will bring you back."  
"I know, beautiful, I know." Sam was growing tired and slowly began to close his eyes.  
Gabe watched as the love of his life stopped breathing.  
"I love you Sam Winchester and I will never leave you."


	10. Lightning (Destiel)

Thunder rumbled through the air, making Castiel whimper. He hated storms, the flashing lights and loud noises made him jump out his skin. Many people laughed at him when they found out, they thought it was weird for a grown adult to be scared of something which can't really hurt you. Cas didn't particularly know why he didn't like the storms, but he had hated it since he was a child and never grew out of it. 

"Cas?" A calm voice floated into the room. Great now his boyfriend was going to laugh at him. Castiel loved Dean, the latter always looked after him. He could always calm Cas down and make him feel safe.  
"Cas? You in here?" As Dean spoke a bright crack of lightning lit up the room, followed by the booming thunder causing Cas to whimper and curl in on himself.  
"I'm going to come in Sweetheart." Dean opened the door to the bedroom and spotted his boyfriend on the floor curled up; his heart broke. He hated seeing his boyfriend upset because Cas didn't deserve it, he was the kindest soul Dean had ever met. Carefully, he approached the raven-haired man and crouched down in front him.  
"Hey, Angel, what's wrong?" Dean asked placing his hand on his boyfriend's cheek, he lifted the latter's face and noticed his eyes were filled with tears. Suddenly thunder and lightning ripped through the air and Cas jumped and buried his head into Dean's chest.  
"Oh Sweetheart, are you scared of the thunder?"  
"I know it's stupid." Whispered Cas, " I know it can't hurt me but-" Another crack of thunder cut the smaller man off.  
"Angel it's not stupid, everyone's afraid of something, it's okay." Replied Dean tightening his arms around his boyfriend. "You should've told me earlier." The storm had been going on for at least 30 minutes.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No you don't need to apologise; just tell me when you're scared or upset. Now how about we watch some films with headphones and cuddle until it's over."  
Cas nodded and gave Dean a quick kiss.  
"Thank you, Dean."  
"It's okay, Beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astraphobia - the fear of thunder and lightning, I used to have this, but we go camping every year, so I got pretty used to them. Now I'm just scared of fish, clowns and small spaces.


	11. Bathroom Tears (Sabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabe, who is crying, in a bathroom. Today hasn't been a very productive day today, the only thing I did was watch an Oasis Documentary; I didn't sleep last night, so sorry if there are any mistakes in this. And I fucked up painting my nails, future note for myself, don't paint your nails red.

Sam absolutely loved his job, being a lawyer was always his dream. Now he worked for Novak & Milton, although it was a bit awkward when your boss, Castiel Novak, was dating your brother. Oh well, Sam still wouldn't trade this for the world. 

As he walked past the 3rd floor bathroom, he could've sworn he heard a sob. Sam was always one to help others and naturally went in to see if he could help. When he walked, he was met with the sight of small man stood in front of the mirror with his hands on the sink and the Winchester could definitely tell the man was crying. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the man had shoulder-length, golden hair and Sam immediately felt sorry for the man.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked softly, while moving closer to the sobbing human.  
The golden-haired man turned around and Sam meet the guy's whiskey coloured eyes, this was Gabriel Milton; the other guy in charge of the law firm.  
"I'm fine," sniffed Gabriel, as he turned to face Sam.   
"Are you sure?" Sam asked, not convinced by the other man's previous statement.  
Gabriel nodded, but was given away by his eyes re-filling tears. Sam couldn't help it and tugged the former into his chest. At first, the smaller of the two froze up, before melting into Sam's warm embrace.

They stayed there for a few minutes, as Gabriel slowly stopped crying. Eventually, Gabe pulled away and wiped his eyes.  
"Uh, thanks for that," he whispered.  
"It's okay," Sam smiled softly. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"  
"I don't know, I just felt like shit and needed to cry; I know it's a bit pathetic."  
"It's not, everyone reaches a breaking point; it's completely fine to cry."  
"Well, thank you uhhh..."  
"Sam, Sam Winchester."  
"Oh as in Dean Winchester's brother; the one whose sleeping with my best friend."  
"Yeah, that one," Sam chuckled softly.  
"Well Sam, I don't know about you but I'm a bit exhausted; you wanna come and get some food with me Samwhich?"  
"Sure and please don't call me that."  
"Whatever you say Samsquatch."


	12. Cuddles (Sabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently waiting for the rest of my physic's work which I don't particularly want to do. Thank you for all the positive comments though, I appreciate it and it makes me smile. If anyone has any prompts they want me to write for Destiel or Sabriel, please tell me; but I don't write smut.

Sam was stressed, he had been researching this case for the past 9 hours with zero findings. He wanted to crack this case, he had too. He hadn't eaten and the only thing he had drank was coffee. Before leaving for a separate case, Dean had told Sam not to beat himself up over it; naturally Sam had done the complete opposite.  
Sam was also missing Gabriel, the archangel had been in Heaven a lot recently and the younger Winchester had not seen him for a week. 

Slowly, Sam shuffled into kitchen, ready for his 12th cup of coffee. As he stirred the coffee, he felt two small arms encircle his waist and a face buried itself into his back. The taller of the two let out a small, exhausted smile upon realising who it was and turned around and pulled the smaller man into his chest

"You need to relax Samsquatch."  
"I'm fine, Gabe."  
"No you're not, I'm officially banning you from any more research and command you to come and cuddle with me." And before the taller man could reply, Gabriel was dragging them back to their room.  
Sam gave a smile rolled his eyes, as Gabe pushed him onto their bed and crawled up into Sam's arms.  
"Now hold me Samwhich."  
"Of course, Sweetheart." He replied pulling his archangel closer to his chest. This was 100x better than research.  
"I love you Samoose."  
"I love you too, Gorgeous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but I can barely keep my eyes open, sorry if there are any mistakes.


	13. Secret Love Song (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically closeted musician Dean whose dating Cas (a teacher) and Dean sings a song for Cas. Disclaimer I do not own this song, it is Secret Love Song Part 2 by Little Mix but I can't write songs and this is a really beautiful song.

Cas sat in his class watching his students, who all look extremely bored. It wasn't usually like this, but it was the last week before Summer and nobody could be bothered to actually do anything. Cas felt the same, currently he was missing his boyfriend, the famous Dean Winchester, who was on tour for next 2 months. They had been dating for 3 years now, but Dean had not yet told the public that he was Bisexual and Cas really didn't want to push him; but part of him wished he could express his support and love for his boyfriend in a more public way. 

Suddenly, one of his students spoke,  
"Dean Winchester is streaming his concert live on YouTube."   
All of the students broke out in chatter, then a blonde haired girl at the front turned to Cas,  
"Mr Novak, can we please watch it; it's nearly Summer and we aren't really doing anything." This student was Jo Harvelle who actually knew about Dean and Cas, due to being a family friends; she knew he'd say yes.  
"Okay, we might as well do something you enjoy, seeing as you've all done so well this year."  
A bunch of 'yes' and 'thank you's came from the class, as Cas found the concert and put it on the smart board. 

There was Dean in all his glory, in his element. He had a golden jacket and held a brightly-coloured guitar in his hands. Cas couldn't help but smile and Jo caught his eye and smirked towards her teacher. Suddenly, Dean walked his way over to a piano and began to speak.  
"So, this is a new song I wrote recently," he said with a charming smile."It was written about someone very special to me and I would like to perform it for you guys."  
Cas' heart hammered. Dean hadn't informed him of this song; Dean always performed a song to Cas to see what he thought about it. A slow piano began to play as Dean began to sing.

'We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough'

Dean's beautiful voice filled the stadium, Cas absolutely loved when Dean truly sang with his emotions.

'As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide  
On the outside where I can't be yours and you  
Can't be mine  
But I know this  
We got a love that is homeless'

His voice began to swell, much like Cas' heart in his chest. He would probably end up crying in front of his class, but at the moment he really didn't care.

'Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours'

Dean's voice made Cas melt. Dean was perfect, he always looked after Cas and actually seeked his approval when choosing which songs to sing on tour. He missed his boyfriend so much and couldn't wait to meet up with him as soon as school was finished.

'It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face  
But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours'

As Dean powered through the next verse and chorus, Cas could see and hear the emotion Dean was feeling. He knew the latter was singing for him; sure Dean had written songs about Cas in the past but he doesn't think he's seen Dean sing about him with such vulnerability.

'I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day  
Someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours'

Did this mean Dean didn't want to hide anymore? Cas' heart was practically leaping out his chest, he loved this man so fucking much.

'Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't we be like that  
Wish we could be like that'

As Dean let go of the final note, Cas was thankful that the lights were down to conceal his tears. He was just replaying what had just happened in his head, when Dean's voice caught his attention.  
"Hey, uh I would like to tell you guys something," Dean sounded nervous as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've been seeing someone and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me."   
A cheer erupted, which seemed to surprise Dean; Cas' smile somehow got bigger.  
"I'm bisexual and have been in love with this man for 3 years; I'm not going to tell you his name yet because he didn't know I was going to do this." Dean laughed, "but I don't want to hide who I am because every time somebody steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better place."   
And with that Dean moved onto the next song. Cas smiled, he couldn't fucking wait to see his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there is a line from Brooklyn Nine-Nine but I really like it so I included it here.


	14. Simple, Beautiful Words (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I deleted this chapter because I’m a dumbass. Anyway, how is everyone?

Dean loves everything about Castiel, but if he had to pick one thing that he absolutely loves the most it would probably be Cas' use of words. Don't get Dean wrong he loves Cas' body, heart and soul; but his mind, it amazes him every time.

Cas had taken to leaving random words around the bunker on post-it notes for Dean. The first time it happened, Dean found the word 'orphic' on the coffee pot; he had immediately recognised his boyfriend's handwriting. The hunter was confused and went looking for Cas, when he found him in the library, he asked what it meant. 

"Orphic," said Cas softly, " it means mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding - it reminds me of you."  
Dean's face became quietly shocked; Cas got up and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before walking out to go find Sam.

This became something of a tradition and Dean began to look for them. Words kept cropping up like:  
•Elysian - beautiful and creative; peaceful and perfect  
•Meraki - to do something with creativity, soul or love  
•Kalon - beauty is more then skin deep 

Each and every single one of these words made Dean smile no matter what. He kept every single one of the post - it notes in a shoebox under their bed. They had been dating for about 3 years now and Dean wanted to 'settle down' with Cas. He had the perfect idea of how to propose.

The next morning, Cas woke up to find Dean was gone. Quickly he got up and walked downstairs only to find Sam at the table.  
"Sam where is Dean?"  
"He went out to go get food."

Sighing, Cas decided he would go out for a walk and after he got dressed, he pulled on his trench coat, he put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a black box with a post - it note stuck on it. It read 'Sarang - the feeling of wanting to be with someone until death.' Cas opened the box and inside was a ring; a simple band with the word 'Angel' engraved into it. 

"So Angel what do you think?"  
Cas turned around and there was Dean with his arms slightly raised.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Cas ran straight into Dean's arms, who laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
"Я всегда буду любить тебя."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, I’ll try and put up a new chapter as soon as I can


	15. Don't Let Me Go (Destiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever sorry. Today has been a very shit day for me, but I hope everyone else had a great day. Also, happy pride month!

Being human was hard for Cas, Dean could see that. Everything was completely new to the (ex) angel, but Dean was going to help Cas in any way that he could. This mostly came in the form of just lying in bed together, while Cas listened to his heart beat. He loved his angel, Cas was the best thing to ever happen to him.

On this particular Sunday, the boys were simply laying in bed and enjoying each others company. Suddenly, Cas turned his head to look at Dean.  
"Dean?"  
"Yes Angel?" Dean used this nickname to constantly remind Cas that he was his saviour and would always be his Angel; whether it was literal or not.  
"I need you to promise that you'll hold my hand whenever I'm scared." Cas whispered.  
"Of course, Sweetheart."  
Cas then reached out and linked Dean's fingers with his own.  
"Baby, what are you scared of?" Dean asked, looking around for anything which was a danger to their peace.  
"I'm scared that if I let your hand go, you'll disappear." Cas replied, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
Dean held his breathe for a minute, before pulling Cas close.  
"You ain't ever got to worry about that, Angel."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."  
"I definitely like it." Cas said with a small smile, before cuddling closer to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, like I said I had a bad day and just needed to write some fluff.


	16. I Missed You (Sabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff because I’ve had a really shit day and even I need this.

Gabriel has missed Sam so much. For the last month, Sam had been in Europe for his work and, don’t get Gabriel wrong he’s very happy and proud of Sam, but Gabe had really fucking missed his boyfriend.

Gabe has been at the airport for 30 minutes (he would’ve been here earlier but Dean has refused to get up before 10). So now he was passing up and down, while Cas and Dean were sat together on those uncomfortable metal seats. 

“Gabe, relax he’ll be here in about 20 minutes,” Said Cas, from where he was wrapped up in the older Winchester’s arms.   
“Yeah Gabe, why don’t you go and get him a coffee for when he lands; I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” Dean agreed.  
“Fine,” Gabe grumbled, as he stalked off towards the coffee shop. 

The line was fairly long, which was kind of a good thing; hopefully by the time he got back Sam would be landing. 

When he got to the till, he smiled at the cashier before saying,  
“I’ll have one chocolate mocha and a...”  
“Vanilla latte,” came a warm, familiar voice behind him.  
Gabe spun round and there was his boyfriend with his arms open. The smaller man immediately ran into to the comfort of the others arms.  
“You’re back,” Gabe exclaimed, “sorry I wasn’t waiting for you; I just thought that you’d appreciate a coffee.”   
“It’s all good, Gorgeous. Now how about we get the coffees, get Cas and Dean to take us home and just lay in bed together.”  
“Sounds like an amazing plan, Samsquatch.”


	17. Nightmares (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sam comforting Gabriel when he has nightmares about his time with Asmodeus.

It must've been 3AM when Sam woke up. Gabriel was wide awake, curled in on himself, shivering and quietly muttering.

“Pl-please l-l-leave me alone,” stuttered the archangel. “No please, don’t hurt me I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”

“Gabe?” Sam asked quietly, but the golden-haired man didn’t register his lovers voice at all.

“Hey, Hey Sweetie, it’s okay you’re safe.” Sam knew not to approach Gabriel during his nightmares, it would only freak him out more.

Instead he used their bond. A bond which allowed them to communicate telepathically.

“Gabriel?” Sam thought. “You’re safe Sugar, it’s only me Sam. Nobodies gonna hurt you and I won’t let anyone bad near you again.”

It took a while for Gabriel to realise Sam was communicating with him. When he did, he slowly leaned forward towards Sam’s chest before crashing into it. Now the tears flew and this was when Sam would provide physical comfort. Carefully, he rocked them backwards and forwards while whispering words of comfort to him. 

After around 30 minutes, Gabriel pulled back and spoke.  
“I thought I was back there, I thought he had me again, I thought-“  
Sam placed a hand on his angel’s cheek and cut him off as he began to frantically ramble.  
“It’s okay you’re safe and with me Sugar, he can’t hurt you.”  
“Thank you for the help, sorry I woke you up.” Gabe said as he laid down next to Sam.  
“It’s fine Sweetie, I’ll always help you. Love you so much.” Sam said as he pulled Gabe into his chest.  
“Love you too Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do some Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle ones?


	18. Sleep (Destiel)

Dean was exhausted. This hunt had drained him of all his energy. As he slowly trudged towards the car, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, halting him in his tracks.

“Dean, you look dead on your feet.” came the deep voice which belonged to the comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Gee thanks for the compliment Cas”  
“You know what I mean,” replied the Angel, rolling his eyes. “Let Sam drive”  
“He’s right Dean, just let me drive.” Sam’s voice came from behind Cas.  
Dean deliberated this for a minute, he couldn’t remember the last time he sat in the back.  
“Not a scratch.” He warned his brother, handing him the keys to his precious Baby.

Wearily, he made his way over to the car door and carefully got in, mindful of any bruises or scraps he may have.  
Once he got in, Cas slid in beside him. This surprised Dean for a minute but then Cas shuffled closer to him and pulled his head towards his lap. Dean happily rested his head and Cas’ lap and closed his eyes as Cas began to comb his fingers through his hair.

Cas watched happily as Dean began to fell asleep, still combing his fingers through Dean’s hair.   
By the time they got to the Bunker, Dean was dead to the world. Carefully, Cas slipped out the car carrying Dean; careful not to jostle him.  
He bid a small goodbye to Sam as walked off towards his and Dean’s room. When he placed Dean in their bed, the latter woke up slightly.  
“Cas?” Dean asked groggily.  
“Shhh,” Cas whispered, as he kissed Dean’s forehead. “Go back to sleep Honey.”  
“Only if you stay with me.”  
“Course,” and with that promise Dean closed his eyes again, while Cas slipped in bed beside him and curled his body around the hunter.  
“Love you Bumblebee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff.


	19. Breathe (Destiel)

Why couldn’t he breathe? Was he dying? His breaths where getting shorter and shorter. Everything felt small and tight. He needed to tell someone but he couldn’t speak.

Shakily, he began to walk towards the kitchen. He knew someone had to be in there. Reaching the kitchen, he could hear someone singing; he knew it was Dean. He could help him, he’d tell him what was wrong.

Dean turned round at his presence. He could tell something was wrong with ex-angel, he was shaking and breathing quite quickly, his eyes were darting around the room and his hands gripped the kitchen counter quite tightly.   
“Hey Cas?” Dean asked softly, slowly approaching the blue-eyed man.  
Cas’ eyes seemed to grow bigger at Dean he approached and he moved back from the approaching hunter.   
Okay, Dean thought, this looks like a panic attack. Both him and Sam had had their fair few throughout their life.  
“Cas, can you listen to me?”  
The darting eyes landed on the hunter, but we’re slightly unfocused.  
“Hey Angel, I need you to watch me okay? Try and match your breathing with me.” 

It took a while for Cas to get his breathing in time with Dean. Once he did, he leaned forward slightly to get closer to his boyfriend.   
“Is it okay for me to touch you now?”  
Cas gave a shaky nod and moved into Dean’s arms, who was now fully sat on the floor.  
“Wh-what’s wrong with me?”  
“That Angel, was a panic attack.”  
“Will it happen again?”  
“Probably Sweetheart, but when it does you come and find me okay?” He replied, striking Cas’ back with one of his hands. “Do you know what might’ve caused this?”  
“Um, I was thinking about what’s going to happen if you and Sam die, where I’ll go and-” Cas broke off, his voice becoming overrun by sobbs.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay. You know me and Sam won’t leave you and if we do, you know you can go and see Jody and Donna.”   
“Okay, thank you Dean.”  
“It’s okay Angel, why don’t we go and lay down for a bit.”  
“Yes please, I love you Bumblebee.”  
“I love you too Sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow me writing two fics in one day. Also Cas’ panic attack is inspired by my own. My breathing often becomes short and I don’t like small spaces or people near me.


	20. You’ll Never Walk Alone

Castiel was scared. Yes an ex-almighty Angel, scared. But he didn't know how to handle being human, it was difficult. So many bodily functions to take care of. Oh, and don't get him started on the emotions. Some days were great, some were alright and some were completely shit. However, there were certain things he enjoyed about being human. Like having in depth and interesting discussions with Sam about the human world or learning how to bake with Jack (that didn't always go well) and, his personal favourite, going out on dates with Dean. 

Dean has been the best. Waking up and being held by or holding him was probably his favourite part of the day. The elder Winchester always tries to make him feel better or distract him by watching a documentary about something Cas knows Dean finds boring, but he knows it makes Cas happy so he does it. Dean's great but...

There are days when not even Dean can improve his mood. Days when he doesn't even want to get out of bed. Those are the worst days ever, he tries to disguise these feelings; he doesn't wish to inconvenience anyone. He tries and says he's fine and tries not to cry in front of others, cause that's what humans do, right?

However, this is one of days when he has to cry. Everything has been boiling in him for so long and it's reached it's climax; he has to let it out. Currently, he is sat in his and Dean's room, curled up in the blankets. To be honest, he has no idea as to why he is crying, which makes him pathetic cause only babies do that, right? 

There's a small knock on the door, which has Cas looking up from his pile of blankets.   
"Cas?" Dean's soft voice comes through from the door. "Can I come in?"  
Cas simply sniffled and nodded his head, but when he remembered that Dean couldn't see him, he let out a small 'yes' and Dean let himself in.

Dean knew that being human was hard for Cas. He knew that Cas suppressed his emotions but he couldn't talk about that to him. It's not that he didn't want to, it's that he didn't know how to. His family rarely talked about his emotions, that was simply the Winchester way. And he thinks that was the problem. Cas thought he was being weak, he thought all humans were like this. They weren't, that's what has been drilled into Dean from a young age and honestly he hates it and doesn't want Cas to be like that.

So when he entered their room to find Cas curled up on their bed crying, he was both heart-broken (cause of course he didn't want Cas to feel upset) and a little relieved that he could have a cry. Carefully, he made his way towards the bed and crouched down at the side of it, to become level with Cas' face. 

Slowly, so he could move away if he wanted, Dean moved a hand towards Cas' cheek and began to stroke it slowly.   
"What's wrong Bee?"  
"I-I don't... know." Sniffles Cas, "I just feel helpless and like I can't do anything."   
"Oh Honey, why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I didn't want to inconvenience any of you." Sobbed Cas.  
"You're never an inconvenience Bee and you can tell us anything. I know me and Sam don't show our emotions much, but that's just what Dad taught us. I want you to show how you're feeling as much as you can and I promise to try and do the same. You'll never walk alone Cas, you've got me, Sam and Jack. Hell, even Rowena will probably help you if you need it."   
Cas let out a small smile.  
"Now I can't promise you that that means that all your days are gonna be great now, but I'll try and help make the shit days less shit; even if I can't that's okay and we'll just try again tomorrow." And with that Dean climbed into the bed next to Cas and gathered him up close to his chest.

"I love you, Angel. You'll never walk alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm active on my tumblr btw which is called moosesquirrelwings-blog. The title is based off the song you'll never walk alone, which is played a lot in my house since we are Liverpool fc supporters. But yes I shall try and be more active now and I hope you all have been well since I was last on here 💞


	21. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a short one about Cas and Dean's nicknames for each other

Dean has quite a few names he likes to call Cas; each one for a different purpose:

Cas - Dean uses this a lot. It's a casual nickname used by the hunter to refer to his angel. It was the first ever nickname Cas had received and therefore the angel held it close to his heart.  
Baby - this one Dean used a lot more possessively. If he thought someone was getting too comfortable with Cas, he'd slip the nickname in there. Cas didn't care much for this nickname - sometimes it annoyed him because Dean should know that he ain't leaving him and that Cas can handle himself (but sometimes he did find it cute how protective Dean got).  
Bumblebee or Bee - this one was mostly for teasing but also a cute one Dean used privately (away from comments from Sam). Cas slightly reminded him of a bee - you know extremely underrated. Cas always tried not to smile whenever Dean used it (cause usually he was teasing the angel about something) but couldn't help let out a small smile.  
Angel - Cas never really understood why Dean called him this; I mean Cas was well aware of what he is, but Dean always had this soft smile whenever he called him this. More commonly it was used as 'you're an angel' or 'you're my angel' but he counted it as a nickname anyway.  
Sweetheart - this was used whenever Cas was upset or scared. Often after a bad hunt, nightmare or panic attack. Dean used it as a gentle word and calmed Cas down with it.

Cas didn't really see the appeal of nicknames; however he did call the hunter a couple of them:

Dee - this was a casual one. Simply used in everyday conversation, the opposite one to Cas he supposes. Dean finds the nickname extremely adorable and declared that Cas is the only one who gets to use it.  
Human - Cas always used this to tease Dean, especially when he was called 'Angel'. For example:  
'Can you get that for me Angel?'  
'Yes Human.'  
It often made Dean roll his eyes with a fond smile.  
Honey - this one was Cas' soft nickname for Dean, although he didn't necessarily use it privately (causing a lot of snide comments from Sam). He mostly used it whenever he was sleepy or simply exhausted.

Castiel and Dean both loved using nicknames, it was one of their ways in which to show their love for each other in one simple word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this about 10 times. How is everyone? I just found out that my countries going into lockdown again, but we still have to go to school anyway. And I wrote this with puppy trying to climb all over me so sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
